Umbrella of Togetherness
by xXShiningintheDarkXx
Summary: /SasuSaku/ I will always protect her, just as she will always love me. I will always love him, just as he will always protect me. A collection/series of oneshots, prompts and drabbles. Ratings may vary accordingly. Rated M to be safe.
1. atrocity

I am ze back, minna! wheeeeeee!

SasuSaku month is in full swing and my beta reader is off on vacation, so instead of updating or posting any other stories, I thought of doing an easy drabble/prompt series, so here we are! The first drabble in **Umbrella of Togetherness**! The title is inspired by the Japanese graffiti of the same name. It appears in Naruto Shippuden ending 12, with Sakura and Sasuke's name underneath it. And thus, a drabble series is born! Updates will probably be short and sporadic. Gomenasai, but if I am prompted or any of you come up with a good drabble idea/ prompt, I will write it. Thus has got to be the longest author's note ever written by me. And without further ado, I bring you the first drabble! Enjoy!

**Title: **atrocity

**Summary:** Sasuke has a nightmare after being subjected to Tsukuyomi the second time in his life. But this time, Sakura is there to comfort him.

**Prompt:** a picture on 'the one who filled his lonely existence was Sakura' tumblr blog by Enn. It's on page 68/369. You'll recognise it after reading this.

**Rating: **K+

**Warning(s):** angst

* * *

_**atrocity** (noun): an extremely wicked or cruel act, typically one involving physical violence or injury eg: the Uchiha massacre_

* * *

_A blade cuts and flashes through the darkness._

**_thmp...thmp..._**

_Blood splashes across the polished wooden floor._

**_thmp...thmp..._**

_A thud resounds across the room as something falls to the floor._

_**thmp...thmp...**_

_A shaky, eerily familiar voice calls out, "Tou-san, kaa-san?" He clutches his head, trying to close his mind off from the tragedy that was unfolding before him_

**_THMP... THMP..._**

_A younger version of himself stands before him, looking at his older self with contempt and disgust. Sasuke recoils, a hand thrown protectively in front of him to block out the sight of the hatred-filled face._

_"You couldn't save them…."_

_Younger Sasuke's open mouth continues to speak, but Sasuke shuts his eyes and put his hands over his ears, trying to block out his younger self's next words. But they are and always will be burned into his memory. He tightened his hands around his ears in despair._

_"You're so weak…"_

_The scene repeated itself over and over again, the already unforgettable incident branding itself into his mind. Not able to take the pain and horror, he screamed._

* * *

An agonised howl cut through the peaceful silence like a whip, jerking Sakura out of a light sleep. She almost fell off of her uncomfortable position on one of the hospital stools, but grasped the edge of the bedside table beside her before she tumbled down to the cold tile floor. The chair however, clattered to the ground. One of the legs snapped off and Sakura winced, hoping that the noise hadn't woken anybody.

She whipped her head towards the direction from where the yell had come from, and her eyes landed on the trembling mass that lay on the bed beside the table she had a firm grip on. The memories of yesterday slowly came back to her like a trickle of a small stream. She remembered how she had insisted to stay beside Sasuke throughout the duration of the night, declaring that it would be excellent practice for her medic career. Tsunade hadn't put up much of a fight, so Sakura stayed by the boy's side pretty much through out the entire day.

Her reason for staying with Sasuke was a blatant lie. She just wanted to spend more time with Sasuke.. His troubled expression from the previous day had bothered her, and so she wanted to comfort him by being there for the emotionally stunted boy. Speaking about emotionally stunted, he was completely the opposite of it as he lay trembling under the covers of his bed. She dashed to his side, green eyes wide with worry.

He thrashed around underneath his white sheets, his forehead was covered with a light sheen of sweat. Slightly damp raven locks clung to his face from perspiration, giving him an almost sickly look. From his flailing, Sakura correctly assumed that he was having a nightmare. His eyebrows were drawn together in a sinfully painful expression, his teeth were digging into his bottom lip with frustration. Sakura gently nudged his shoulder, hoping to wake him up from his horrible dream.

"Sasuke-kun, wake up." she whispered urgently, shaking his body even harder on an attempt to rouse him from his fitful slumber. Onyx eyes immediately shot open, his figure righting itself rapidly. Sakura leaned back, as his forehead had almost smashed into her nose. His eyes were wide open with fear and he was looking straight at her, but he wasn't really seeing her. Sakura was slighlty afraid at the crazed, glazed-over expression on the Uchiha's face. She gently clutched an open hand that lay on his lap and squeezed it to bring him comfort. Moving closer, she sat down gingerly on the edge of the bed, not wanting to annoy him with her proximity. With another hand, she softly rubbed his back. When he did not push her away, she brought him closer to her, laying his head close to her heart. She hoped that the comforting and almost hypnotic beating of her heart would lull him into peacefulness.

A small tear gathered at the corner of his left eye, threatening to slip out. Both his eyes remained unseeing as he grabbed the front of Sakura's dress, hand fisting the red fabric there slightly as he clung to the rosette like she was a lifeline. Sakura herself felt a few tears gathering in her viridescent eyes at the Uchiha's state. She bit her lip, willing herself not to cry. Tightening her grip around Sasuke, she sat against the headrest of the bed, cradling Sasuke's head in the crook of her neck.

"It was just a dream, Sasuke, just a dream." she whispered assuringly. Gently, she stroked his hair, humming a few bars of a soft, muted lullaby. The fearful expression on his face slowly but surely disappeared and he closed his eyes, temporarily solaced. He let out a broken and slightly relieved sigh.

"Kaa-san." he murmured, clutching her dress harder, burying his head deeper into the crook of her neck. Her heart broke as her crush called out for his long dead mother. He drifted into a seemingly dreamless sleep, a dried tear track leaving a trail on his pale skin. She brought her free hand to Sasuke's cheek, gently wiping away the only trace of the teardrop.

"Iie. Sakura." she muttered affectionately. But Sasuke did not hear, sleep had already claimed his tired body. She loosened her grip on him, and gently tried to remove his hand from hers. Surprisingly, he clutched her hand even tighter, and brought another arm around her waist to stop her from leaving. Biting her lip to hold back a squeal, she looked down at the Uchiha's now peaceful face on her chest.

"Stay." he mumbled, clutching her even tighter, almost possessively. Sakura's eyes softened and gave in. She stretched out on the hospital bed beside him, burying one of her hands in his silky locks, rubbing slightly. Resting her head on top of his slightly mussed hair, she looked out of the open window to the full moon outside. It shone brightly in the dark sky, surrounded by dozens of twinkling stars. She smiled gently, closing her own eyes, overcome with a wave of exhaustion.

This night would be her secret, theirs if he could ever remember it.

* * *

So, did Sasuke mean stay to Sakura or his mother? I'll leave that to you guys to figure out. muahahahaha...i just needed to do that. sorry.

Fun fact: I took just an hour on this story, editing and all...wow, this is the fastest fic ever produced by moi! Does anybody else agree that the Naruto manga is being dragged out_ waaaaaaay_ too long? But I really am hoping that there's gonna be a SS moment in chapter 685! Awaiting your verdict, Kishimoto-sensei! If any of you lovelies who are reading this anthology, PM me if you want a drabble to be written or leave it in a review! And also, I'm a registered beta-reader now, so if anyone is in need of an editor, PM me and we'll talk. Visit my beta-reading page for my preferences/ editing style.

Till next time SS lovers!,

**xXShiningintheDarkXx**


	2. parturiency

I don't know why, but I was listening to Geronimo by Sheppard to get into the mood during this story, and it's the song that's playing on the speakers during the entire drabble, k?

**Title: **parturiency

**Summary: **At Naruto's birthday party, sasuke is caught up in his own world. Sakura.

**Prompt: **another tumblr picture plus pregnant Sakura and daddy Sasuke! :3

**Rating: **K+ but it may be T

**Warning(s): **none, minimal fluff

Enjoy!

* * *

**_parturiency _**_(noun): the state or condition of bringing forth young Eg: Haruno Sakura_

* * *

The atmosphere was light and relaxed. The upbeat strumming of a guitar and the fast beating of drums belted out a cheerful tune from speakers that were hung up all around the Hokage's roof. One could literally feel the exuberance in the softly lit air that was laced with the pleasant smell of yellow roses, placed on dining tables. The tables were strategically propped up next to the edges of the roof, overlooking the whole of the village: a breathtaking view.

Sasuke lightly twirled the wine glass in his hand, watching the social event from his perch against the railing. Yellow lanterns gave him enough light to watch his best friend being congratulated on another year of his life, while he grinned brightly all around at the people present at his birthday party. Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto clutching the hand of the Hyuuga heiress, never letting go throughout the entire time he had been at the social gathering. Hinata had a blush on her face, glancing down at her and Naruto's entwined fingers and then at Naruto, a shy smile developing on delicate features.

Taking a sip of the tart liquid in his glass, he raked his onyx eyes through the dancing crowd on the space that had been cleared in the middle of the roof, searching for more familiar faces. A feminine laugh rang out, and tight blonde curls swished as Ino came into his view, apparently teaching Sai how to dance. The socially inept man was learning fast, dipping and twirling Ino as they moved across the dimly lit floor. He smirked again, his replacement was finally learning about emotions and feelings as he let out a genuine smile at the giggling kunoichi in his arms.

A loud sigh was emitted from a few meters away, the owner sounded slightly disgruntled. Sasuke looked over, onyx pools slightly curious. Shikamaru was facing him, but wasn't looking at the Uchiha heir, but at a blonde in front of him, who was pestering him to dance. She was pointing towards Ino and Sai who were enjoying themselves on the dance floor, gesturing wildly.

"I can't believe a socially retarded man can take his sweetheart to dance and a lazy ass genius can't!"

Sasuke let out a small grin over Temari's head, catching Shikamaru's eyes. The pineapple haired man rolled his eyes at the Uchiha when he thought Temari wasn't looking and mouthed, _'Troublesome.'_

"What was that, Shikamaru?!"

Sasuke winced at the angry tone of the blonde and decided to move away for a while. With a displeased grunt that he had to relocate, he got up from his comfortable position against the railing, moving around and searching for a new albeit quiet spot. On the way, he saw TenTen and Lee chatting animatedly while pointing to Hinata and Naruto. The brunette and green-spandex wearing boy had grown closer over Neji's death, seeking comfort in each other through a mutual friendship. They weren't romantically related in any way, Sasuke concluded noticing how they maintained a respectable and decent distance from each other.

Sasuke's face slightly perked up as he found a perfect spot at the very back of the roof, where a small garden was being grown. His nose was assaulted with the flowery scents of sakura blossoms as he rounded the corner to make his way to the secluded area. He quickly discovered that he wasn't alone. His eyes softened with compassion and love as he looked at the girl who was bathed in the soft glow of lamps.

Her figure was clad in a skintight black dress, the sleeves were off shoulder and exposed her creamy neck and collarbone. It hugged her curves perfectly and ran over her very swollen stomach. Two small hands were on the bump, stroking softly as the beauty looked out to the back of the village. Shiny pink nails stood out from the matte black of her dress. Luscious, shiny rose locks fell to her hips, straight as a pin and drifting in the small beeze. Green eyes were hidden behind pink-coated eyelids. Cherry blossom petals floated down to the ground beside her, bathing her in a pink halo, making the sight even more entrancing.

Haruno Sakura was pregnant for five-months with Sasuke's child. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat at the statement.

_Sakura _was **pregnant **with _his _**_baby_**!

She had found out about four months ago, and Sasuke was never happier in his life than that moment. He remembered the moment in which she had confessed, _unknowingly, _that she was carrying his child.

* * *

_Sasuke quietly opened the door to his house before shutting it silently. It was still early in the morning and he did not want to disturb Sakura, as she may still be sleeping. Muttering a quiet 'tadaima', he slipped off his shinobi flak jacket, hanging it on the coat rack and removed his shinobi sandals, placing it neatly beside Sakura's boots._

_He padded quietly through the hallway, sticking his head through the kitchen door. Sakura wasn't to be seen anywhere on the first level of the manor. Closing his eyes, Sasuke detected her chakra in their bedroom. With a small smirk, Sasuke climbed the wooden staircase, taking long albeit silent strides to their room. The door was open, and he quietly entered, leaning against the doorway and watching his petite wife._

_She stood in front of the body length mirror, which was as tall as her , and was at least two inches wider than her hips, which were curvaceous but rather small. She was frowning, rubbing her tummy and turning sideways and back. Sasuke frowned inwardly, scoffing as he wondered if she was checking her figure. She was at a perfectly healthy weight, and she knew that. He was brought out of his thoughts by a low murmur._

_"No, not like that." the rosette mused, a thoughtful expression overcoming her face. She clasped her hands in front of her coyly, a demure expression on her face as she looked at herself in the mirror. Sasuke snorted softly at his wife's antics._

_"Sasuke-kun, what if I told you another person was to join our family?" His heart stopped, thinking that she had noticed his prescence, but she was talking to the mirror. He frowned. Who was this new person she was taking about? Then it hit him._

_'Oh..OH….' he thought, onyx orbs widening with surprise and disbelief._

_"Nani?!" he asked surprised, blurting his words out. Sakura whirled around, scared out of her mind, but relaxed once she saw Sasuke. She broke out into a nervous grin, hands still clasped shyly in front of her._

_"You're pregnant?" he inquired, walking over to his wife and placing one hand on her hip and the other on her flat, but to-be swollen belly, rubbing slighlty. She nodded and bit her lip, anxious of his reaction. Sasuke__ couldn't help it, his face broke out into a true, genuine smile. He lifted Sakura off of her feet with a hug, enjoying the squeal of surprise she let out. He laughed, dimples deepening as he kissed her chastely and lovingly. She sighed into the kiss._

_"Arigato, Sakura."_

* * *

His eyes softened at the memory, and how it was the happiest he had ever been in a long time. He let out a content sigh, walking out from between the two blooming sakura trees. Sakura did not gasp this time, apparently she noticed his chakra, she just turned around to give him a warm smile. A small blush coated her cheeks as his eyes raked over her petite form, fully taking in the dress that exposed her soft shoulder and neck, along with a small amount of cleavage. Light pink petals swayed all around her, and music floated in from the other side of the roof, which was separated from them by a concrete structure.

Ugatsuzakura trees lined the walls of the grey concrete, covering the grey with soft pink and the lanterns placed in between the trees gave Sakura a mellow glow. He smiled down at his pregnant wife as she took his free hand in one of hers. Her green eyes avoided his intense onyx ones timidly, and instead focused on their entwined fingers. A shine from between their bodies caught his eye. A gold band sparkled on a hand that lay on her swollen belly.

_'Can you feel the love?~ miles away, miles away...'_

Sasuke heard the lyrics that flowed out from a faraway speaker and closed his eyes at the truth of the statement. You could practically feel the love between the couple, thick and warm like a blanket covering their entire world, which consisted of only the two of them, and their unborn child. Sakura leaned her head against Sasuke's chest, breathing in his spicy, alluring scent through his white button up shirt. He nuzzled her pink locks with his aristrocratic nose and put the wine glass away. He put his hand around her waist, both slowly swaying to the distant music.

Life was never so perfect.

* * *

Fun Fact: **ugatsuzakura** (Autumn Cherry). Average blooming period in Tokyo: October to January and ugatsuzakura (literally "October Cherry") is one of the varieties that bloom in the autumn and winter. The flowers are small and sparse, but provide a surprising sight in combination with fall colors or snow.

Hah! So cherry blossoms CAN bloom during Naruto's birthday! Okay, if I can, I'll be posting small drabbles everyday, so make sure you follow the story guys! And, I know, I know, the titles of the chapters may not make sense at times but just deal with it for a while, k? As usual, I can't await the realease of the next Naruto chapter! *squeal* Now excuse me while I run off and read SasuSaku fics.

Till tomorrow(or whenever I update again) SS lovers!,

**xXShiningitheDarkXx**


	3. tranquility

Okay, so I had to get this off of my chest, and I'm pretty sure the next few drabbles are going to be the new Uchiha family drabbles, unless I'm in a foul mood, then I'm going to write angst drabbles. :P I'm posting this drabble early because I'm very busy tomorrow, but I'll check over it tomorrow for any minor editing needed.

**Title: **tranquility

**Summary: **Sasuke thinks about his family while they sleep.

**Prompt: **Sasuke enjoying the rest of his life with Sakura and a restored Uchiha clan.

**Rating: **K+

**Warning(s): **none!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

_**tranquility **(noun): the quality or state of being tranquil; calm Eg: Uchiha Sasuke while contemplating about his family._

* * *

Sasuke shifted slightly on the bed, arching his back to pop a few vertebrae before settling down on the soft, dark blue cotton. His arm was stretched out to grasp Sakura's waist, and Itachi's tiny little neck was cradled by his broad bicep. The baby was infinitely cute while sleeping, inhaling softly and then exhaling with a small 'mew'. Sasuke's eyes softened unconsciously at his little boy's figure. He flexed his upper arm as it was falling asleep, and Sasuke absolutely hated the feeling of pins and needles.

Immediately, Itachi's eyes blearily opened, revealing viridian orbs that were flecked with onyx. They blinked sleepily and Sasuke hastily patted his son's small stomach gently, coaxing the boy back into sleep's welcoming arms. The baby closed his eyes again, black eyebrows drawing back into place from a heavy-eyed frown. Sasuke continued patting until Itachi was lightly snoring. Sasuke then proceeded to stroke his son's soft raven locks. They were smooth and thin, the spikes were slowly developing as the boy's hair developed with age.

Sasuke's onyx pools moved from his son to the boy's mother and his wife sleeping beside him. Sakura laid quite close to her baby, slightly hunched over him protectively, as if protecting him from a non-exisent wind. One arm reached over the child's body and was lazily draped over Sasuke's hips innocently. Another hand laid beside Itachi's head, and one of his tiny adorable hands rested in Sakura's much larger palm. Her pink hair was sprawled across her pillow, clean and soft from her shower before bed.

Even after conceiving Itachi, Sakura didn't look day over twenty. Her figure was still petite and her tank top clung to her curves rather alluringly, exposing a bit of her flat stomach as it rode up her torso. Her skin emitted a soft and rosy glow in the moonlight. Pink lips were slightly parted as she breathed steadily and softly, small puffs emitting from her mouth every time she exhaled.

She had given birth to Uchiha Itachi on the 1st of March, one month ago. Ever since then, Sasuke was given leave from his missions to take care of his young son. Every single day was spent beside his newborn, playing and laughing side by side. Itachi was his father's pet, Sasuke's only soft spot beside Sakura.

The two of them made a loving couple, and an excellent team of parents. Kind and gentle, but firm and assertive. One tomato meant one tomato **only**, even if Sasuke whined about it. Every week, Sasuke took Sakura out for a date while leaving their son at Naruto's. Sasuke did this very reluctantly, afraid that his sone would become like the loudmouth idiot that was his best friend. They spent time together alone each week, unlike other married couples who had a family. Throughout their dates, secret and abashed smiles were exchanged, soft touches and caresses that drove him crazy. Kissing her was the best thing in the world, her lips were soft and warm, and it felt like they belonged on his mouth.

* * *

_Sasuke bounced Itachi slightly on his knee, smiling as the baby cooed and giggled, waving his arms in the air. Sasuke brought up a napkin to his son's face, wiping away the small amount of tomato paste that was stuck to the corner of his lips. Itachi gurgled, trying to grab the napkin, but his father quickly yanked it away, brought it closer and then took it away just as quickly. Another laugh was emitted from the child and Sasuke felt a chuckle deep within his chest._

_Sakura giggled watching her two boys. Sasuke looked over at her quizzically, still bouncing Itachi slighlty on his lap and patting his back at the same time. While she walked over to her husband, her little boy let out a small burp and sighed cutely, closing his emerald eyes. Sasuke got up and deposited the little boy in the cot at the corner of the room before sitting down tiredly again. She giggled again, settling herself on Sasuke's other knee and grasped his collar coyly, pulling the man forward. He sighed and nuzzled his nose against the crook of his wife's neck, breathing in her enthralling scent of cherry blossoms._

_"You know," she murmured slightly to Sasuke, rubbing his shoulder muscles softly. "When you're with Ita-chan and you play with him like that..." she skimmed a hand over his jaw lightly. He hummed in approval, digging his nose into her neck deeper.._

_"You look cute."_

_He glared at his wife. "Uchiha men are not **cute**." he hissed, pulling Sakura onto his lap harshly. She yelped, bringing two arms around his neck to support herself. Sasuke felt a surge of masculine pride as he noticed the blush on Sakura's face, lightly dusting her cheekbones a shade darker than her signature pink hair. Grasping her neck with a hand, he pulled her down for a kiss, his lips gently brushing over hers chastely. She sighed and pulled him closer, hands running all over his well developed chest. He groaned as she brought a hand back up to his hair and rubbed his scalp gently. He kissed her again and agin, not getting enough of her heavenly moans and mewls._

_He was addicted to this pink haired drug._

* * *

Days spent by his first son's side and his cherry blossom sweetheart and nights spent with both of them, watching over his family like a true father. To him, it was a paragon of what he wanted his life to end up like. He gazed at the full moon outside, and the twinkling halo of stars that surrounded it. He finally closed his onyx eyes, a small, genuine smile playing on his lips as he slowly drifted to sleep, holding Sakura and Itachi.

Outside his window, two pale figures drifted in the wind. Both glanced at the family asleep in the room, and then looked at each other. They shared a fulfilled smile, both man and woman pleased with the precious sight before their eyes.

"Come, Itachi," the woman said, turning her back to the window. "My baby has finally found his happiness." Itachi lingered a bit longer, taking in his brother's content and tranquil face which looked as innocent as it did fifteen years ago.

"Live happily, foolish little brother." he murmured fondly, before dissolving in the wind along with his mother.

* * *

Note: Sasuke is 25 in this fanfic, Sakura is 26.

Okay, that is officially the crappiest thing I've ever written, but meh, I had to get it out. I might do either another family drabble or an angst one-shot depending on my mood. Guys, remember that this is a SERIES of one-shots/ drabbles, so make sure you click that follow button, because I will be posting more drabbles soon, if not the day after tomorrow.

Your fellow SS lover,

**xXShininginthedarkXx**


	4. memories

Hi there! Thanks for sticking with me if you're reading this. As you can probably tell, I'm trying to name the chapters with words ending in -y, and end with the same sounds. i wanted to name the chapter 'memory', but it didn't sound right, so I broke out of my cycle of words ending in -y. So here's the next drabble for SasuSaku month!

**Title: **memories

**Summary: **While cleaning, Sakura comes across her old camcorder, holding precious memories.

**Prompt: **Me cleaning out the cardboard boxes in our family's house :)

**Rating: **K+

**Warning(s): **none, as always :P

ENJOY!

* * *

_**memories **(noun) : events/objects remembered from the past Eg: team moments_

* * *

Sakura dusted off a pale film of dust from the top of another box, shutting her mouth tightly to avoid indirect inhalation of the particles. Blinking slightly and waving her hand to dissipate the dust, she put the box aside and got her kunai ready.

With a swift flick of her wrist, she swiped at the dirty mustard coloured tape. It generated a loud ripping sound as she flung open the cardboard top. Instantly, she knew that this was one of Sasuke's old boxes. It was filled halfway with a few empty scrolls and toy-shuriken, along with blue, high collared shirts with the Uchiha insignia on the back. Sakura carefully placed them aside, determined not to let the soft cloth go to waste. A flash of green caught her eye from inside the box. Pawing through the box's contents, her hand struck a cottony surface that was soft but did not tield that much to her touch. Grasping a hand around it, she pulled the object out.

It was a green dinosaur plushie that was larger than her hand, but smaller than her lower arm. It had protruding light green spikes on its back and a row of teeth sticking out from the bottom of its mouth, giving it a childish appearance. Ther was a faded tag on the bottom of the toy. Brushing off the dust on the tag, she could make out the name on it. She grinned.

"**U. Sasuke**"

She put the green dino on top of the blue shirts, deciding to ask her husband about the soft toy.

Opening another box, she immediately knew that the box was one of hers. Sasuke certainly didn't wear shiny pink pumps or red dresses. She smiled wistfully as she stroked the now too-small dresses, memories flooding her head from her Genin days. Underneath the clothes, she found her old red ribbon, one of the many gifts she had recieved from Ino. Smiling slightly, she placed the silky cloth on top of Sasuke's shirts, with the intention of handing it down to Kasumi once she started her lessons at the Academy. The wine-red clashed with the navy blue, but they also complemented each other quite well. Sakura turned back to the undiscovered box. A shiny black surface, smooth to the touch was located underneath the ribbon. She removed it carefully from the full box, cradling it in her hands.

It was her camcorder from her teenage years. She was roughly sixteen when she recieved it as a gift from Naruto, who claimed that they needed to document team moments. Flipping open the screen of the camera, she selected one of the many recorded videos on the small device. She smiled at the video, her mind wandering back to th day they shot it. She remembered it perspicuously, as if it was yesterday.

* * *

_"__Onegaishimasu sensei?!"_

_Sakura bounced up and down on her feet in front of her taller sensei, clutching her new camcorder in between mint green nails, pushing her bottom lip out in pursuit of a pleading face. She widened her green eyes, looking like the epitome of innocence as she held out her video camera. Kakshi scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, a strained smile was on his covered face as he tried to resist Sakura's pleading._

_Failing horribly, the copy-nin sighed and nodded. Sakura inwardly cheered while outwardly, she let out a satisfied albeit hidden grin. Turning around she bounded back towards Naruto and Sasuke, her video camera held out in front of her._

_"__Hey, Naruto!" she hollered, waving the small, black camcorder around. Naruto's blue eyes widened with excitement and he yelled excitedly as well, letting out a triumphant shout into the azure sky. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his two teammates, running a hand through his rebellious locks of hair, effectively tussling it to make it even more spikier._

_"__Naruto, you can shoot the video." Sakura offered, tossing the camera carelessly at the blonde. He fumbled but caught it, hooking his hand inside the small strap that ran across the device's body. Flipping the screen open, he pressed the record button, twisting the camera around so that the lens faced him._

_"__HEYA! I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO, THE FUTURE HOKAGE DATTEBAYO!" he yelled at the small electronic device in his hand. Sakura laughed behind him, looping a casual arm around Sasuke's shoulders. He pulled the rosette towards him, brushing his lips with hers chastely while placing his hands on her waist. Sakura sighed into their lip lock as Sasuke brushed his tongue across her lips._

_"__EW! Get a room you two!" Naruto hollered, swivelling around to point the lens at the kissing teenagers. Sakura broke off the kiss hurriedly, to Sasuke's chagrin. A blush blossomed on her cheeks as she stared, embarrassed, at the camera. Sasuke scowled at the blonde who let out a bark of laughter._

_"__Okay, so, the constipated-looking emo kid and bastard of a best friend is Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke growled._

_"__Dobe, you need to get some fucking glasses." he ground out, frowning at Sakura when she giggled at Naruto's statement. She yelped as Sasuke tightened his grip on the soft flesh on her waist. She glared at her boyfriend, who smirked innocently at her. She huffed and looked away, pouting. But when Sasuke nuzzled her neck from behind, placing soft, warm kisses on her neck and shoulders while nipping at the skin, she sighed again, leaning back into his warm embrace._

_"__The Uchiha-smitten, monstrous," Sakura glared at Naruto while he fumbled with the camera and backtracked." ...a-ano….I mean, insanely strong, beautiful and sexy lady is Haruno Sakura!" She tittered at his introduction and waved at the camera cheerfully, while Sasuke scowled at Naruto for calling his lady sexy. Naruto ignored the pointed glare in his direction and instead turned the camera back to himself._

_"__Somebody introduce me!" Naruto exclaimed, waiting with a cocked ear to listen out for compliments._

_"__This loud-mouth blond idiot, a dobe," began Sasuke with a smirk on his face. Naruto began protesting._

_"... __is none other than the loyal, golden-hearted Uzumaki Naruto!" Sakura finished. Naruto grinned at her. He then proceeded to point the camera at Kakashi, w \ho approached them casually but a little bit wary, aware of the lens pointed at his masked facade._

_"__And this perverted, lazy, late-for-everything bum is Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto chirped, while Kakashi sweat-dropped. Naruto then swivelled around again, adjusting his hold on the camera so it encompassed the hugging figures of Sasuke and Sakura, Kakashi, who was standing beside them and Naruto, grinning in front of all of them._

_"__Together, we make up Team 7!"_

* * *

Sakura blinked, and snapped out of her wistful reverie. It was dark inside the basement, the final rays of sun had disappeared from the small window. She felt above her head for the string connected to a lamp, and pulled it when she had a grip on it. Light flooded the basement and she took a look around the underground level of the Uchiha manor. It was relatively clean from the day spent tidying it. Placing her camcorder on the clothes to show Sasuke, she taped up the final box and placed it neatly next to other boxes, tucking it away. She shook her head, clearing a small layer of dust on her pink hair. She wrinkled her nose as she picked up a piece of hair, noting how dirty it was from all the dusting she had done. It was time for a well-earned shower.

First things first. A little teasing was in order, she thought slyly. She called out to Sasuke, who was in his study, working on some police documents.

"Oh, Sa~suke!" she sang in a loud voice, a cheeky grin on her playful features. His silhouette appeared on the top of the basement stairs and descended as he walked down the wooden stairs.

"Nani, Tenshi?" he inquired, tilting his head to the side questioningly. She brought out the green dinosaur plushie from behind her back. His eyes widened.

"What was this doing in one of your boxes?" her grin widened as Sasuke gulped.

Oh, how she enjoyed poking fun at her husband.

* * *

Okay, I'm satisfied with this chapter. It's not bad, but it's not great as well. My beta-reader is on vacation, so Demons publishing date will be pushed back. I'm also working on two collabs right now and I'm super excited! A shout out to **Matthew Uchiha**, **Yuki Morishige **and **C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only **for reviewing on all of my chapters! You guys are awesome!

Okay, some prompts for the next few chapters would be greatly appreciated!

Until next time SS lovers!,

**xXShiningintheDarkXx**


	5. fatherly

**Note:** HOLY SHIEEET, over 1000 views in FOUR days?! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! :D

Hi, guys. So, I'm sorry if the convo between Sasuke and Kizashi is awkward. I just needed to get this out of my head, and I'm really distracted. Why? Reasons are at the bottom of this drabble. WARNING SPOILER ALERT at the note at the bottom of this chapter.

**Title: **fatherly

**Summary:** Kizashi and Sasuke have a talk while sakura gets ready for a night out.

**Prompt:** This was actually the beginning of the next drabble I'm going to post :)

**Rating: **K

**Warning(s)**: Minor errors as this was written late in the night, plus xXShiningintheDarkXx-chan has been distracted by Naruto manga

ENJOY!

P.S- Make sure you read the note at the bottom of this chapter if you love SS!

* * *

_**fatherly **(adjective) :relating to, resembling, or characteristic of a father, especially in being protective and affectionate eg: Haruno Kizashi_

* * *

Sasuke wiggled his knee up and down impatiently, his hand tapping the armrest of the couch he was seated on, belting out a rhythmic beat unknowingly. He could hear Sakura upstairs, small padding sounds indicated that she was walking around upstairs, in her room getting ready for the night out. He looked around the Haruno's living room, taking in all sorts of unnecessary details, determined not to make eye contact with the man who was seated across him.

Mr. Haruno was a very talkative and curious man according to Sakura, so Sasuke was a little uncomfortable and wary when the magenta-haired man quietly sat down across from him on a single sofa and picked up a newspaper. Flicking it open, he ruffled the pages and started to read. Sasuke snorted into his hand, and Sakura's father looked at him over the top of the newspaper accusingly.

"Is there something funny Sasuke?" he inquired, a bit peeved. Sasuke looked at the older man with an air of superiority and smugness.

"You're not reading the newspaper, Haruno-san," Sasuke stated with a small smirk. The older man narrowed his eyes.

"The paper's upside down." Sasuke stated bluntly. Sakura's father broke out into a sheepish grin, scratching the back of his head, an action that made him look similar to Naruto. Sasuke blinked, to get the image of his best friend out of his head, and continued without missing a beat.

"Something tells me you want to talk to me, Haruno-san." Sasuke drawled, leaning back against the couch nonchalantly. Sakura's father sighed, leaning forward in his chair and pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly and looked up wearily at the Uchiha. He forced a smile onto his face.

"Call me Kizashi, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded but stayed silent. Kizashi eyed the boy once again, and sighed once more. Leaning forward, he put on a buisness-like face that contrasted heavily to his usually light-hearted demeanour. Sasuke was taken aback with the sudden change of attitude, but he didn't show it, maintaining a stoic facade.

"Look, Sakura cares about you a lot. Hell, she loves you." Sasuke smirked at this, a satisfied 'hn' slipping out of his mouth. Kizashi resisted the urge to twitch his eye. This boy was sure full of himself.

"Your point, Kizashi-san?" Sasuke asked, slightly irritated now. He hadn't expected the boyfriend-father talk after almost _six months_ of dating Sakura. A flash of worry shot through Sasuke's mind. _'Did I do something to upset Sakura? Something that might have caused her dad to worry?'_ Sasuke pondered, a frown on his face.

"Look, I'll get straight to the point. Sakura fell into a heavy depression when you left the village." Sasuke cringed at this, tilting his head down so that Kizashi wouldn't see the guilt and remorse in his onyx eyes. "I hated seeing my baby put through so much pain, especially over a boy who didn't reciprocrate her feelings." At this, Sasuke's head shot up, a full-on glare on his face as he stared down the man seated in front of him. Kizashi wasn't affected by his death glare, he just smiled at the anger the young man had shown when he accused him of not loving Sakura.

"I just want to ask you a favour: please, do not break my daughter's heart again. It killed me watching her being beat down day after day when you didn't return. When you came back after the war, my daughter had completely changed. She was loving, got her sense of humor back and most importantly, she was _happy_ again. So please, as a father, I beg you, don't hurt my little girl." Kizashi pleaded. Sasuke's eyes softened at the love and concern Kizashi was showing him for Sakura, and they softened even more as he thought about Sakura, and how she had never stopped loving him.

_'Arigato, Sakura. It's about time I returned the favour'_

"I will always protect her Kizashi-san, and I won't let anything hurt her. You have my word as a shinobi and as an Uchiha." Sasuke said solemnly, staring at the older man right in his eyes. Kizashi broke out into a smile at the genuineness of the young man in fron tof him, and was happy that he felt that way about his daughter. He would make a good husband for his little Sakura. Footsteps echoed above their heads again, and the creak of the door echoed throughout the silent house. Onyx and light teal eyes were drawn to the top of the stairs, where the rosette stood shyly.

"Hi there, Sasuke-kun, tou-san."

Her slender figure was covered by a white dress, tight underneath her bust and then flowing out to stop two inches above her knees. Black legging covered her bottom half along with ugg boots. She also wore a pastel pink jacket with a woollen scarf tied around her neck in a simple knot. Her short hair styled in casual waves. She looked absolutely breathtaking to Sasuke. Eyelashes that were lightly coated with mascara fluttered over sparkling viridian orbs. Her eyes were shining with love for the Uchiha boy, noted Kizashi, as his little girl descended from the upper level of their apartment and right into her boyfriend's arms. He placed a small kiss on top of her head, and tugging on her hand, he led her to the door.

Nodding towards the slighlty elderly man, Sasuke bowed respectfully. "I'll bring her back at about 10 o'clock, Kizashi-san." Sakura giggled.

"Don't wait up, tou-san, okay?" she said, smiling warmly at her father before turning to the knob on the door.

"Better late than pregnant, Saku-chan!" Kizashi cheerfully called out to his daughter, who was standing beside his future son in law. Upon hearing Kizashi's joke, she turned stiff while Sasuke looked at Kizashi, mortified. Turning around robotically, she shot her father a death glare. He laughed nervously and put his hands in front of him in a placating manner.

"That was a good joke, ne?"

"SHANNARO!"

* * *

Okay, that was a shitty drabble, tbh. I promise the next ones will be better. Onto the reason I am so distracted.

The reason: Naruto chapter 685 ending. Sasuke and Sakura...WAAAAHHHHHH! Words cannot describe the emotions I am feeling when Sasuke caught Sakura. That eye smex though...*mybraincombusts* I just hope that Kishi doesn't forget about the SasuSaku, and also I hope that Sasuke doesn't revert to a acting like a douche-bag again. But I found it really cute how Sasuke says, "...but thanks to you (Sakura or possibly Obito) it worked." HE MIGHT HAVE ACTUALLY BEEN PRAISING SAKURA OR ACKNOWLEDGING HER! KYAAA!

Okay, so if you're also combusting with happiness at the tiny SasuSaku moment in the latest chapter, leave your thoughts in a review or PM me! I would love to talk to you guys about this SS moment!

Until next time SS lovers!,

**xXShiningintheDarkXx**


	6. finally

Hi guys! So, the follow up drabble for fatherly has been pushed back by a chapter because of the explosion in the SS fandom yesterday. The new Naruto chapter came out early, along with a small SS moment! Which is what this drabble is about.

**Title: **finally

**Summary: **Sakura and Obito's attempt at getting Sasuke back to their dimension.

**Prompt: **Naruto chapter 685

**Rating: **K+

**Warning(s): **Spoilers, slight OOC-ness

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

ENJOY!

* * *

_**finally **(adverb): after a long time, typically when there has been difficulty or delay eg: an SS moment in the manga_

* * *

As the circular portal shrank before before her eyes, Sakura felt the overpowering need to see Sasuke once again, to have him by her side in the same dimension once more. Pumping all of her remaining chakra into Obito frantically, she let out a loud roar, transferring all of her energy into the ninja kneeling in front of her with her signature 'SHANNARO!'. The gate to Sasuke's dimension widened slightly again. She could now clearly make out Sasuke running towards them. Her heart soared, but plummeted again; her chakra levels in the seal were low, and she couldn't hold out for much longer. Sasuke was still at least fifteen metres away from the rapidly closing portal.

At that moment, Obito could no longer take the immense pressure that was being put on his already damaged eyes. Cursing heavily, he shut his bloody eyes, effectively cutting off the Kamui. Sakura kept pumping chakra into him, but Obito couldn't open his eyes as they were bleeding profusely, and they burned.

Sakura felt nothing but pure, unabated despair as the opening to the Sand dimension closed, Sasuke still on the other side. Black streaks that wound down her arms and Obito's body began to retreat, giving out a small hissing sound as they wound back to the diamond seal on Sakura's dirty forehead. Sakura stared down at the back of Obito's head defeatedly. A wave of exhaustion and nausea washed over her powerfully as she realised she had failed Sasuke once more. Tears were long dried up, so she couldn't cry. Instead, her strength left her as she tipped backwards.

_'__No…'_

The acid burn on her hand was throbbing horribly, but a cool touch drove away the stinging pain she felt. The hand that rested on her arm pulled her exhausted body into a warm chest, muscular chest. Her back and good arm gently collided with a well built pectoral and abdominal muscles, which did not yield against Sakura's tired body. With the last flickering bits of her strength, Sakura opened her eyes, wanting to know the identity of the person who had caught her.

She was not expecting to see the Sharingan staring back into her tired green eyes, let alone staring at her with a hint of softness. She wasn't expecting to see raven bangs covering the man's forehead either. Overall, she wasn't expecting Uchiha Sasuke to magically jump out of the other dimension and catch her as she fell to the rocky ground. She let out a small sound of surprise as she stared wearily with disbelief and relief at the three tomoes in Sasuke's eyes.

Obito heard Sakura's minuscule cry. The white haired man was also stupefied at the sudden appearance of the Uchiha from the closed off dimension. With a bleeding eye, he looked around at the young man who was holding his former teammate close to him rather protectively. Inside his head, he smiled at the two young shinobi's positions.

"How did you….?" Obito was panting heavily, and couldn't finish his question. His body's need for air overcame his ability to speak, so he focused on trying to get his breath back. Sasuke understood what Obito was trying to say. Adjusting his grip around Sakura so that she was comfortably leaning against him while he was propping her up, he answered Obito's doubts.

"This is my power." Sasuke revealed bluntly. "I can instantly swap places, appearing in a dimension far from myself. There's a limit to the distance but…" the young Uchiha looked at the kunoichi in his arms, his eyes turning vaguely soft.

"Thanks to you, I made it." he said, turning back to Obito, but meant the gratitude was meant for both Obito and Sakura. Hearing Sasuke's words, a small smile came to Sakura's lips and she opened her eyes minutely.

"Kinishinai da ne, Sasuke-kun." she whispered, already gathering more chakra for their next dimension jump. She managed to find her balance on the rocky surface once more, and removed herself from Sasuke's arms. He merely looked at the kunoichi, but frowned as she stumbled slightly over nothing: she was still exhausted. Immediately his hand shot out to steady her. Sakura smiled up gratefully at Sasuke.

"It's all right, Sasuke, I'm fine, you can let go." she said reassuringly, but Sasuke wasn't buying any of it.

"Don't be annoying." he snapped, holding her up again. She flinched, but smiled again at the subtle concern Sasuke was showing for her. She turned to Obito again, closing her eyes and focusing chakra into her Byakugou seal, activating her store of chakra once again. Black streaks shot out again from her forehead and wound down her arms onto Obito's bare shoulders and chest, before stopping at his ankles. They also wound up Sasuke's arms, and the black haired nin marvelled at the warmth of the kunoichi's chakra.

_'She would make a good mother and wife.'_ he admitted to himself, basking in the kunoichi's chakra.

His eyes widened as he realised what he was thinking.

_'Wait, WHAT?!'_

* * *

Kinishinai da ne- you're welcome.

At least I hope that's what it means. From when Sakura says that, it's my take on the story, so I highly doubt it's going to occur in the actual manga. But if it does, I'll be one happy woman! :) I do hope Sasuke won't just dump Sakura's ass in a random dimension and go to Naruto's side, because that wold just be a waste of the SS moment in chapter 685. I wrote this drabble on an impulse, I couldn't sleep last night because the panel where Sasuke was holding Sakura kept on replaying in my mind! That's how addicted I am to this pairing. Plus, tumblr has exploded with posts on SS blogs with various pics and notes on the latest chapter and the SS fandom has finally got its moment in the manga so I just had to write this drabble! I absolutely can't wait for the next chapter. I hope Sakura doesn't become a squealing fangirl again and Sasuke doesn't act like a douche. So yeah...

Till next time SS lovers!,

**xXShiningintheDarkXx**


	7. wintry

Hisashiburi da ne minna?!

For those of you that don't watch subbed anime, the above sentence just means 'it's been a while, hey?' or something like that xD I'm not Japanese so I wouldn't know, but the subs are written like that. Recently, my friend introduced me to Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, so I've been hooked. I know that it's a really old anime, but whatevs. Plus, I've had writer's block and school, resulting in the delay of this drabble. But it's here now :)

**Title: **wintry

**Summary: **Sasuke and Sakura leave the house after Sasuke and Kizashi talk.

**Rating: **K+

**Prompt: **Sequel to fatherly.

**Warning(s): **Some cheesiness and OOC-ness. :P

P.S- I don't know why I named this drabble wintry. I guess it sounded cool, lmao

ENJOY! I COMMAND YOU TO! :P

* * *

_**wintry (adj.) :** characteristic of winter, especially in looking very cold and bleak_

* * *

Sakura stomped out of her parent's apartment angrily; you could practically see the steam coming out of her ears in the cold night. She was dragging Sasuke along with her, grasping his wrist painfully as she strode away from her house. Sasuke looked back at the softly lit window of her home almost worriedly, then looked back at the fuming medic in front of him.

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh, Sakura?" he inquired, tugging on her hand for attention, causing her to slow down and walk by his side. She looked back to her distant apartment, still glaring heatedly. As the distance between her and her father increased, she dropped her stony mask. She sighed, leaning her head against Sasuke's muscled arm. He looked down at her weary countenance and squeezed her hand supportively, dropping a kiss on top of her fragrant pink locks.

"I guess so." she muttered, burying her freezing face deeper into Sasuke's warmer jacket sleeve and drawing her scarf higher around her neck to protect her from the biting cold. Sasuke led her to the park, as it was relatively empty in the crisp night, all children safe and warm inside their houses. Sakura let go of his hand and sat down on a wooden park bench. Following her actions, Sasuke seated himself beside the glum kunoichi, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

She leaned into his warm chest, resting her head on his collarbone. His rhythmic thumping of his heart loosened her a bit. "Otou-san can be such an idiot at times." she muttered, glaring down at a chip in her sea foam green nail polish. Feeling a set of eyes on he, she looked back up at Sasuke. He was staring blankly at her, a hint of disapproval in his onyx eyes because of the comment about her father. She snorted lightly and hit his chest softly.

"Oh, please. If your Dad made fun of you and me, you'd be mad at him too."

Sasuke smirked. "My dad never made jokes." he said, looking down into sarcastic green eyes.

"Runs in the family then." Sasuke glared half-heartedly at Sakura and she stuck out her tongue at him. Over the entire course of the time Sasuke had been in Konoha after the war, roughly one year, he had learned to let his family issues go. It had certainly taken a lot of time, but Sasuke had finally opened up to her, Naruto and Kakashi.

Sakura laid her head down on Sasuke's chest once again, taking in a deep breath of fresh, brumal air. She felt something soft land on her closed lashes, melting away as soon as it touched the thick cluster of cilium. Opening bright, curious viridian eyes, she watched as a big white particle floated down and landed on the tip of her nose. Pink lips and perfect teeth broke out into a wide smile as she lifted her head off her boyfriend's chest, ignoring Sasuke's questioning look.

Laughing, the roseate-haired girl twirled around and around in the slowly falling snow, relishing the feeling of the soft powder that got caught in her eyelashes and melted into liquid on her pink tinted cheeks. Opening closed viridian eyes, she stopped her twirling and turned back to the onyx-eyed boy still seated on the park bench. She held out her hand to him.

"It's snowing! Finally snowing Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed as Sasuke took her hand and got up slowly. He smirked. "I can see that Sakura." he drawled lazily, lifting up a hand to tussle his raven locks exasperatedly. Suddenly, as if driven by an epiphany, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and bolted past the bench. His strong strides kicked up quite a bit of the white on the ground, spraying the cold substance everywhere as he ran down the cobblestoned path, towing a protesting Sakura along behind him.

He eventually stopped and Sakura crashed into his back, leading to both of the young ninja to fall into the cold drifts of snow on the ground. Luckily for Sakura, she fell onto Sasuke's warm back, while the poor onyx eyed boy had got a face full of snow. Jumping off of her boyfriend's back, she dusted herself off while Sasuke shook his wet hair like a dog, trying to get the snow out of tussled raven locks. Placing her hands on her hips, she glared at Sasuke.

"What was that for Sasuke?" she asked, trying to hold her glare in place, her mouth uncontrollably twitching into an amused grin. Sasuke's eyebrows were partially white from snow stuck in them. Failing miserably at maintaining an angry facade, Sakura giggled as she approached the Uchiha, lifting her hands and dusting away the white powder coating his defined black brows. He jerked his head away slightly, and pointed to something behind her.

Turning around, Sakura was greeted with a beautiful picturesque scene.

The lake in the middle of the park had frozen over, a thin layer of semitransparent frost covering the freezing water. The blue layer of ice on the lake was reflecting the big, white moon in the sky, causing bright streaks of light and dark shadows on the frozen surface of the water. Almost bare sakura trees lined the far shore of the lake, small pink petals were littered inconsistently across the ice. A petal drifted down in front of her and she tilted her head upwards. They were standing underneath a sakura tree, just a few remaining pink flowers adorned its branches.

She gasped softly as she stared out at the blue, white and grey scenic view, slowly edging her way to the trunk of the sakura tree, resting a hand against the rough bark, stroking the tough surface. As she over her hand absentmindedly over the bark, still staring out at the lake, she encountered a smooth engraving. Surprised she turned her head back to the trunk, her hand running softly over the carving.

Her eyes watered as she realised why Sasuke had brought her here. Beneath her fingers, both her and Sasuke's name were carved neatly onto the dark textured material, cutting light lines into the dark brown. Sasuke's hand covered her own that was resting limply at her side, another arm looping around her stomach and gripping her tightly to him. Sakura turned around to look into almost nervous onyx eyes. She almost giggled at the tentativeness on the Uchiha's face as he brushed his thumb repeatedly against the back of her hand.

At this very spot, a few months ago, Sasuke had asked Sakura out, nervous, stuttering and blushing. Sakura would have teased him about it, but she didn't fare any better, turning beet red with Sasuke's proposal. A few weeks later, Sasuke had finally admitted he loved her, albeit to Naruto rather than herself. But Naruto, being the loudmouth he was, spilled everything to Sakura. That was the best day of her life, along with one of the days where she was at her angriest. She was angry that Sasuke had to tell someone else rather than her that he loved her.

Storming all over the village, she finally found Sasuke underneath their tree, kunai in hand and scrunching his eyes, Sharingan activated. Curiosity took over Sakura and she walked over to her boyfriend's side. Her eyes softened and teared up at their names carved together impeccably on the tree. Sasuke met her watery eyes, red covered with black tomoes fading to onyx. She lightly bonked him on the head, asking him why he hadn't told her first about his confession.

"Every person to whom I've said I love you has died Sakura. I don't want to lose you too." She kissed him fiercely after his confession, tears streaming down her face.

She smiled, remembering that day vividly. She placed a chaste kiss on Sasuke's lips, sighing as he turned her around and ran a hand through her pink locks. Opening her eyes, she was met with soft and unusually vulnerable onyx pools. He pulled back, running a hand nervously through his bangs.

"I didn't know what to get you for today, so I thought this would be good." Her eyebrows pulled together. Today wasn't an important day, as far as she was concerned.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke-kun?" This time he frowned.

"Ino told me that girls look forward to a six month anniversary gift and date."

Sakura giggled, amused with Sasuke's naiveness when it came to pleasing her. She bopped a finger on his nose and planted another kiss on his lips.

"It doesn't matter to me Sasuke-kun. As long as I have you, I don't need anything else."

His eyes softened as he bent down to nuzzle her neck. She put her arms around him, and leant against the tree trunk, gazing out contently into the starry night sky. She grinned, and nudged Sasuke slightly. He looked up inquiringly.

"What's my one-year anniversary gift?" He smirked.

"Right here." He took her hand and placed it over his heart. She pulled him in for another sweet, long kiss, smiling into their lip lock while running a hand through his raven locks.

Best six month anniversary ever.

* * *

I didn't like the ending tbh. So yeah, it's shitty, I admit it, but hey, I did my best...nope, can't even admit to that. So sorry, but I think I'll up my game with the next drabble. My newest oneshot, Demons, is still being edited, so the release date for that is pushed back. And yeah, that's it...

Until next time SS lovers!,

**xXShiningintheDarkXx**


	8. soliloquy

Yo. Here's another drabble. I don't know why I even bother stating the obvious. :P Well, thank you everyone who reviewed until now. I can't believe I'm over 20 reviews in a month! It may not seem like a lot to some people, but it is to me! So thanks, it really means a lot. If you want something longer than these drabbles, check out my profile for more stories.

**Title: **soliloquy

**Summary: **Sasuke walks into Sakura speaking out loud.

**Rating: **T

**Prompt: **Speaking out loud when you don't know someone's present.

**Warning(s): **some cursing, but not much.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**soliloquy (noun) - **an act of speaking one's thoughts aloud when by oneself or regardless of any hearers_

* * *

Steam rose up from the rather scalding water that was pounding soothingly on Sasuke's back, fogging up the shower's glass walls. Sasuke grunted with approval as the thin layer of dirt was washed off from his porcelain skin, watching with satisfaction as the dirty water was swallowed by the drain near his feet. He reduced the temperature of the water, so that it let out warm water instead. Grabbing the shampoo, he washed his hair and followed by squirting conditioner on his hand and slicking back his wet raven bangs.

After thoroughly washing himself, he lingered for a moment under the stream of water before shutting it off and stepping outside to dry off. Tying a towel around his hips, he picked up another towel and began rubbing his hair, making it stick up at interesting angles. He crossed his hotel room to where his pack lay on a small table. Ruffling through its contents, he pulled out a pair of comfortable black sweatpants and a black turtleneck with the Uchiha insignia on the back. After donning the warm attire, he continued ruffling his hair with the towel idly.

Leaving his hair to naturally dry, Sasuke removed his map from his shinobi pack. With a slight ruffle, the parchment opened, displaying the roads, forests and various towns scattered all across the Land of Fire. Onyx eyes stared intently at the map, a long, callused finger tracing up the road Team 7 had been travelling on until the shapely, trimmed nail reached Hanagakure, the Village Hidden in Flowers.

He continued to study the map, searching for easier and quicker routes to get them to their destination, a small fishing town on the edge of the country. He let out a small sound of triumph as he found a route through the Forest of Silent Movement, which cut the travel time in almost half. He gathered up his map, and headed out of his room and down the inn's corridor to Sakura's room.

On this mission, as she outranked both him and Naruto, she was appointed as mission leader. So she had the final say in the team's movements and had to get the route approved by Sakura before actually changing the plan of their previously discussed route. He stopped in front of her door and knocked slightly. His mouth tilted downwards in disapproval as the door fell open as soon as he twisted the knob. Sakura, even though she was a Jounin, was very forgetful at times.

He stepped into her room silently and closed the door behind him with a small click. He didn't bother to wear slippers, so he did not have to stop to remove any footwear. It was eerily silent and knowing Sakura, she should have been blasting some sort of cheery music from a radio in silence like this. Frowning, he began closing the distance between the long doorway and a view of the kunoichi's room.

As he reached the end on the doorway, he saw Sakura's red clothed back slumped forward on a chair, various books and scrolls on her table cradling her head. A small aromatic candle was lit at the corner of the room, filling the space with the scent of cinnamon. She let out a small groan, her red back heaving up and down with the exasperated breaths she let out. Straightening up, she determinedly stared at the scroll in front of her. The words started swimming around the page, going in through one ear and floating out the other. Sasuke sweat dropped at the failing attempt of concentration and darkening mood of the kunoichi.

"Kuso!" she cursed, holding her head in her hands. "Why is it so hard to study?!" she groaned, smacking her head repeatedly with a book, as if she wanted to get it working again. Rubbing her head, she stretched her hands above her head, popping a few vertebrae in her back before settling down comfortably on the chair.

"Well, it would be easier if I weren't on this damned mission." she muttered, gathering up a few stray pieces of parchment scattered around the table. Sasuke arched an eyebrow. She was talking to herself. He arched another eyebrow as she continue her monologue, slightly amused.

"It would be easier for negotiation if that baka Naruto had kept his mouth shut about those fucking roses." she said darkly, stabbing an inky blot on some notes of hers, writing down some information that Sasuke could not discern from his hidden spot behind her. "'What's so great about flowers?!" he says. Idiot, why would you say that when in the FLOWER village?! Baka, BAKA!" she broke the pen in the hand with her rising anger. Sasuke winced at the crack that filled the air.

"The damned Uchiha doesn't make things any easier." Sasuke's ears perked up at the mention of his surname. "Standing beside Naruto and staying silent as if he's above talking to the daimyo. How offending! Both of the jackasses shouldn't be sent on any more negotiating missions." Sasuke frowned. He merely stayed silent as there was no need to talk, seeing as Sakura was handling the negotiations quite well.

"He acts as if he's above talking to us. His friends. To ME." she chuckled bitterly taking a sip from the water bottle beside the small pile of books on her table. "Then again, he probably doesn't even consider me as a friend. He NEVER attempts to talk to me! It's as if he hates me!" She shook her head, pink locks flying everywhere.

"Concentrate you idiot! At this rate, you won't pass the exam!" She started reading again, but failed at retaining any of the information.

"Argh!" Sakura slammed a palm onto the table, rattling the wood and knocking a few books and papers onto the floor beside her chair. Cursing she knelt down on the floor and started to gather them up. Sasuke started forward to help her, but froze as she let out a small yelp as he emerged from the shadows.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing here?!" she hastily scrambled to her feet, pulling down her shirt that was riding up her hips. Sasuke merely held up the map in his hand, his mind still occupied with what Sakura had just unknowingly uttered out loud. She thought he hated her? He snorted inwardly.

"Sasuke? Earth to Sasuke-kun!"

He snapped out of his daze to see Sakura's hand waving dangerously close to his face. He grasped her wrist and lowered it away from his nose, scowling slightly. She huffed and tried to pull her hand out of his grip, but he held fast.

"You think I hate you?" he inquired, letting her hand go, a small smirk on his face. She blushed a beet red, but a small glare worked it's way onto her embarassed countenance. "How long were you eavesdropping?" she asked suspiciously, folding her arms in front of her defensively. Sasuke snorted.

"I hardly think walking onto a person talking to themself is eavesdropping Sakura. You were talking so loudly I'm sure the whole village heard your rant." Sakura growled.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Long enough to know that you're frustrated with Naruto...and me." he added hesitantly. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. He resisted the sudden urge to take her hand, pull her into his arms, breathe in her scented, clean hair and just _hold_ her. He wanted the scared and nervous look on her face to be changed to one of happiness and joy, especially if he was the cause of it.

"I don't...hate you Sakura." he said awkwardly after a pregnant silence. Sakura looked at him with slightly watery green eyes. "I may be silent with you, and it's because I don't need to say anything. I think I don't need words to convey how much I care about you." Her lips broke out into a tentative smile.

"I never did." he whispered softly, clenched fists loosening as he let out a breath he never knew he was holding. Sakura smiled playfully, a few tears slipping out from the corner of her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face his his chest. Sasuke could feel her small button nose softly digging into his muscles, her breath slighlty tickling him. Slowly, he brought both his hands to either sides of her lower back and touched her briefly. Surprisingly, she was the first to pull away, grinning up at him.

Sasuke didn't know why, but he felt his face and ears getting a bit hot, he tried to stop a blush rising onto his defined cheekbones. His heart fluttered slightly at the girl's smile and his stomch did one-eighties at the sight of her soft, pink lips. His eyes widened.

_Could I possibly..._

"Let's get to work Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the messy table, chattering away and pointing to her map laid out across the table. He watched her intently, taking in her cute dimples, bright apple green orbs and rosy pink hair which flew everywhere as she flipped it out of her face in annoyance. Suddenly she looked up at him, frowning.

"Sasuke-kun!" she scolded."You shouldn't walk around with semi-dried hair in winter! You'll catch a cold!" She fetched one of her own spare towels and pushing Sasuke down onto a chair, she started gently towelling it off. Sasuke closed his eyes at the almost soothing ministration.

_...like, maybe love, Haruno Sakura?_

* * *

Yeah, yeah you know the drill. please review! I don't know about you guys, but I'm really, really excited about the new Naruto video game coming out next month! I WANT IT SOO BADLY! I'm confused as to when the actual Naruto: The Last trailer is going to come out. I know that the extended version has been out for a while but what about the one that's been released in Japanese theatres? I heard something about it being released along with this week's Naruto Shippuuden episode on a tumblr blog. Can anyone confirm this?

Until next time SS lovers!,

**xXShiningintheDarkXx**


	9. creamery

'Sup? Still waiting for the next chapter. And the next episode. Because the Queen (Sakura) finally takes the spotlight, and we get to see her husbando (Sasuke) smirk at her. *winkwink* Finally, I've written an AU drabble. Hope you like.

**Title: **creamery

**Summary: **Sakura can see the resemblance between Sasuke and her scrumptious ice-cream cone.

**Rating: **T

**Prompt: **ICE CREAM! *drools* (i know i'm charming :P)

**Warning: **cheesiness, corny and one obscene word. ONE

* * *

_**creamery **(noun): *dated* a shop where dairy products are sold._

* * *

"Damn it!" Sakura cursed as she slipped on a thin layer of ice that coated the pavement. Sasuke caught her before she tipped backwards and cracked her head on the stone, resting his hand on the small of her back as he pushed her back up. Flicking her side-bangs away fro her face irritably, she shot him a grateful smile and shifted her black and white tote bag higher up on her shoulder. The slight movement caused her hair to fall in her face again. Sighing exasperatedly, she wordlessly handed her purse to Sasuke and slipped a hair tie from her wrist. Flipping her entire head forward, she gathered her hair at the top of her head and wrapped the base of her messy ponytail with the hair-tie, opting to leave her bangs out.

As soon as she lifted her head back up, Sasuke snorted as he handed back the heavy purse filled with her textbook, notebooks and MacBook Air. He had his own books and laptop in his backpack, but it weighed nothing near Sakura's purse. Did she carry a rock in there as well?

"What?" she asked irritably, shouldering the bag effortlessly as she continued walking, carefully avoiding the patches of ice. He followed, smirking. "Your hair's still going to fall in your face if you have your bangs out." he commented. She whirled around to snap at him, but slipped on the blasted ice again. She yelped and squished her button nose against a firm chest. She looked up, glaring at her smirking boyfriend.

They had gone to one of the libraries outside of their university campus, as the university's library had shut down temporarily because of some technical malfunctions in the computer system and lighting. But the couple had to finish their history assignments, so they took the bus earlier on the same day to the public library. Even though the deadline for their paper had been postponed, Sasuke and Sakura did not want to procrastinate, being the methodical and organised students they were.

They, however, did not anticipate the city would be struck by a mild snow storm and heavy winds while they were at the library. They missed the bus while Sakura made some last minute comb-through of the library looking for more books on Japanese samurai and their role in feudal Japan. Sasuke had called Naruto for a ride a few minutes ago and the blonde-haired boy was on his way.

A gust of wind suddenly attacked the two teens again, sending Sakura hair flying and Sasuke jacket flapping wildly around the edges.

"Screw this." Sasuke murmured, and tugging on Sakura's hand, he walked straight into the nearest open building. Sakura's eyes visibly brightened at what ever was behind him, and Sasuke bit back a groan. He hoped it wasn't a clothes shop.

"Welcome to Kage's Kreamery! Would you like to order?" a female's voice chirped from behind him. Sasuke groaned. It was even worse than a clothes shop.

He was stuck in an ice cream shop. And he detested sweets. Sakura immediately made her way to the counter and began looking through the various flavours on display. Sasuke whipped out his phone and messaged Naruto about their (unfortunate) location. Pocketing the device, he stepped up next to Sakura as she finished placing her order.

"….and with fudge, please!" That was all Sasuke heard as he placed a hand comfortably on her waist.

"And you sir?" the girl behind the counter asks. Her name tag read Hinata. Her violet-balck hair almost reaches mid back, and her eyes were a rare shade of amethyst. However, Sasuke wasn't caught up with the unusual colour for long. He shook his head and pulled out his wallet from his back pocket. "How much?" he asked the girl, nodding his head towards Sakura. When the pink haired girl began to protest, he cut her off with a stern look and a 'Sakura.' He paid for her huge cone and seated himself on one of the comfortable divans at the edge of the spacious ice cream shop.

It was empty except for him, Sakura and Hinata, who disappeared to the back of the ice cream place, presumably to make new batches of the detestable, sweet cream. Sakura, however, seemed to enjoy every bit of her ice cream cone, as it was gone in five minutes flat. Sakura pouted as she realised she had finished her cone and imploringly looked at Sasuke for a new one. He firmly shook his head.

Sakura pouted again and snuggled against his alluringly warm chest, tucking her head into the crook of his neck, nuzzling it. "Aw, you're no fun Sasuke-kun!" He tilted his head down and nuzzled the top of her pink haired locks with the tip of his nose. Suddenly Sakura got up and her hand flew to her hair. She seemed to notice how messy it was. Her short ponytail was all over her head in interesting angles and her bangs, instead of being neatly combed to the side like it always was; the short pieces of hair were all over her forehead.

"Is my hair okay?" she asked attempting to smooth down the messy ponytail. Sasuke looked her hair over once more.

"It looks ridiculous." She huffed at him, and moved slighlty away to the edge of the sofa, pointedly ignoring him for the next few minutes. He smirked at her childish antics and slid across the length of the seat to kiss her bare neck.

"But you'll always be my Sakura." he puffed softly against her ear.

She turns around and kisses him chastely, once, twice. He could taste the vanilla on her lips, which was not overpoweringly sweet. She pulled away and rested her forehead against his, green eyes looking up into onyx orbs thoughfully. He felt a little uncomfortable with her silence.

"What?"

"You're like ice cream Sasuke-kun."

"….the fuck Sakura? Are you on a sugar high?" he asks crudely. Sakura jerked her head back and laughed, shaking her head. Sasuke tilted his head to the side questioningly. She put a finger on her chin playfully and answers," Ice cream is cold, like you." She lifted a finger and trailed the tip of it down his distinct jawline.

"But then you get the sweetness, and the unexpected warmth."

"EW! GET A ROOM!"

Sakura whipped her head around while Sasuke looked around her, annoyed. Naruto stood there with a disgusted expression on his face. A bang resounded from within the shop and the ice cream girl rushed out with a worried expression.

"Is everything alright…" Hinata trailed off as she looked at Naruto, a blush enveloping her alabaster complexion. Naruto looked back curiously at the girl, before turning back to Sasuke and tossing the car keys to his best friend.

"Go ahead and get your ass in the car. I'm going to get some ice cream!" he said enthusiastically. Sasuke pulls Sakura to her feet and out of the creamery, intent on some privacy before Naruto interrupted again. Sakura giggled, looking back at the blushing girl in the shop. She locked eyes with her, looked at Naruto (who was oblivious, staring at the flavours) and back again to Hinata. She winked.

The girl blushed even more.

Naruto finally decided on his order and grinned at the now red girl.

"Hiya! I'm Naruto!"

"H-H-Hinata."

* * *

Couldn't resist the minor NaruHina. Excuse me while I hibernate in my bedroom until the next chapter of Naruto.

Until next time SS fans!,

**xXShiningintheDarkXx**


End file.
